


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Trafficlight_scrunchies



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anyways, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Jealousy, Just a little bit of Angst, Might add more tags later, Secret Relationship, heather and veronica are gay for each other, how do you even tag, it sucks tbh, this is the first time i write something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafficlight_scrunchies/pseuds/Trafficlight_scrunchies
Summary: Veronica and Heather love each other, but we all knew that, everyone except them.it's just a lot of different things that happen in their relationship.Like normal couples they fight sometimes, but they always find their way back to each other.I'm not good at this, but if you want some Heather/Veronica love, read it maybe?





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica knew she wasn’t in love with JD, she knew since the beginning of their relationship, and all because her heart belonged to a particular redhead, she was head over heels in love with the mythic bitch of Westerburg High School, Heather Chandler, the most perfect human being to ever exist, but since Heather didn’t love her like Veronica did, she was stuck dating this psycho guy, and well that is better than Heather suspecting that Veronica was in love with her. So yeah life is not the best, but she just had to wait one more year and then she was free, maybe she could to Harvard, Duke, or Brown, she didn’t really care, she just wanted to escape. It all started when Veronica decided that it was a good idea to join the Heathers. For being such a smart girl, Veronica didn't take good life decisions. Anyways, the girls accepted right away, it was actually Heather Chandler the one that was most excited about Veronica joining them, and the best way yo express it was by telling her didn't have bad bone structure, but that was Heather, she wasn't the kind of girl to just show her real emotions. Veronica has been crushing on Heather Chandler as long as she remembers, the girl was stunning. Joining the Heathers just made Veronica fall in love even more. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to join the most populars girls in school. 

* * *

It was a normal day for Veronica, there she was sitting next to JD on the stairs of the school listening to how much he hated everyone, and hearing his plans to blow up the school, nothing new, it was a routine at this point, god she was so done with him, if it wasn’t for the fact that she had to keep an appearance she wouldn’t have dated him in first place.

She wanted to escape the conversation so bad, she always did, it was obvious that JD has serious problems. 

Suddenly the sweet voice of the one and only Heather Chandler interrupted their conversation.

“Veronica, come with me now!” Heather didn't even bother to say hello, but that was probably because she gave Veronica a ride to school in the morning.

Oh thank god Heather was here, she didn't really know what the other girl wanted, and honestly she didn't care

“Don’t listen to her, you don’t have to do anything for her” JD was being overprotective, and Veronica hated it, she wasn’t his to protect. JDs comment resulted in Heather rolling her eyes, she didn’t even bother replying to his comment, she was heather Chandler after all, she was above everyone, but also for one second there Veronica could also see jealousy in Heather's eyes, but she immediately shook the thought out of her mind, she convinced herself that she must be imaging things or going crazy, this has been happening for a couple of weeks, sometimes Veronica would catch Heather looking at her, but again, she must be going crazy, why would Heather Chandler be jealous of Jason Dean.

Heather didn’t even give an explanation to veronica, not like Veronica really needed one, she just wanted to leave and also it was a bonus the fact that she got to spend more time with the most popular girl in school.

From the place she was sitting the first thing she had in front of her were Heather’s beautiful long legs, she had to resist the urge to touch them. At this point Veronica was practically salivating over Heather's legs, with her mouth wide open, the only thing Veronica could think about was that Heather Chandler is the hottest girl in school, or even in the whole world.

When Veronica finally met Heather's eyes, she realized that the other girl was already looking at her, and definitely caught her staring.

“Veronica I said now!! Not tomorrow”

Veronica snapped out of her trance, standing up from the place she was sitting. And hoping that Heather wouldn’t bring up the fact that Veronica was practically undressing her with her eyes. She muttered an “I’m sorry but I have to go” to JD even though she wasn’t really sorry, and gave him quick kiss. He was just looking at Heather like he could kill her in any moment, and Heather Chandler was giving him the same look.

When they were finally out of JD’s hearing range, Heather spoke.

“You should close your mouth, you look like an idiot”

Well she defiantly noticed, fuck.

“I don’t think your boy toy would be very happy about you staring at me”

“i-I wasn’t-I wasn’t looking”

Veronica wasn’t the best at lying, Heather could tell.

“You suck at lying" Veronica stayed silenced 

"Just stop doing that, you psycho”

Veronica believed that her cheeks couldn’t be any redder, she could feel her ears burning, she tried to used her hair to cover her face so Heather wouldn’t scream at her again.

Of course, Heather noticed the effect she had on the girl, she wasn't stupid, and even though she wouldn’t admit it out loud, Veronica had the same effect on her, only she was good at hiding it, unlike the older girl. She decided not to bother her anymore, for now at least.

“God veronica, can you fucking slow down, not all of us have long legs like you, and also, I’m wearing heels”

Veronica immediately stopped in her tracks.

“Sorry heather”

Heather just rolled her eyes, she found it funny when Duke apologized, but it annoyed her when Veronica did it

“Whatever”

Veronica realized that she has been following Heather and still didn’t know where she was taking her, or why did she had the need to make Veronica go with her, not that she was complaining, she was just curious. After a couple of minutes walking, they finally reached the doors to get out of the hell hole that was also known as ‘school’.

“We are leaving so forge some absents note or something”

“Why?”

“Did I tell you to ask questions? Just fucking do it”

There she was being so sweet, she was such a bitch to Veronica but still she couldn’t help but be in love with the demon queen itself.

Once they were finally in the car, Veronica felt the need to ask why they were leaving, and where were they going, but she knew Heather would just scream at her or something like that, she easily got pissed with Veronica almost all the time. Even though a voice in her head told her not to, she asked anyways.

“Heather?” god she looked beautiful, the wind on her face making her hair look even more beautiful than normal, and the sun made her look like she was actually glowing. 

“You are staring again Sawyer”

Shit.

“Sorry Heather”

“Stop that”

“What?” Veronica was confused

“Stop apologizing all the time, you are starting to sound like Duke”

“I’m so- okay”

Heather was being nice? At least that’s how Veronica saw it, her voice was sweet and gentle, not like when they were back at school.

“So, what do you want?”

“uuh…oh yeah, mmmm, why did you need me?”

“Actually, I didn’t really need you, I just wanted to get you away from that creep, you looked uncomfortable there”. Heather Chandler caring about Veronica? She was really surprised.

“Since when do you care about me?” Veronica was genuinely curious. Only the thought of Heather actually caring about her made her heart skip a beat.

Heather seemed almost offended by the question “I don’t” she was quick to answer “I just don’t like that asshole. And it’s bad for our reputation.”

How could she be so stupid, of course Heather didn’t care about her. Veronica cursed at herself for getting her hopes up, her face changed immediately from being happy to being sad, but she couldn’t let Heather see that, so she forced a smile.

“Oh” was the only thing Veronica could answer.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Veronica didn’t know what to say, and Heather was just lost in her thoughts.


	2. Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather was mad, Veronica was confused.  
> Basically Veronica being naive like always.

They finally arrived at Heather's house and parked her Porsha before entering her house. No one was there, and it was no surprise, Heather's parents were almost never home, growing up the nannies took care of Heather. The Chandlers were known for being a cold family, and there was no exception when it came to Heather, you couldn’t really blame it, her parents never really cared about her.

They went to Heather's room, like they always would, it will never stop to amaze Veronica how big her room was, she could fit at least 3 times her room in there, and it wasn’t like Veronica was poor or anything. She went to sat down on Heather's bed like she usually did, and Heather went to her vanity to look at herself and fix her make up, it almost became a routine for every time Veronica would go to Heather's house. The silence was finally broken.

“Why are you even with him? You could definitely find someone better” because the only person I love is you and since you don’t feel the same way I need to preserve appearances, so you don’t realize how deeply in love I am with you, but Veronica could never tell her that.

“Well he is the only person that is willing to date me, plus I don’t think I deserve something better, it’s not that bad being with him really, the sex is good I guess, so who cares right?” Veronica was clearly lying, she hated being with JD, and that’s when she saw it again, the slight sight of jealousy and also sadness, but once again, that’s crazy, Heather made it very clear that she didn’t care about her.

“Gross I don’t need to know that fucking information” Heather was clearly annoyed.

Veronica was about to apologize when Heather Duke and McNamara arrived.

“Hey guys, how are you?” asked McNamara always being so nice, unlike Duke.

“Fine” Heather said bitterly, but she wasn’t, she hated the thought of Veronica being with someone that wasn’t her, she couldn’t even bare seeing Veronica right now, she felt like she was about to cry so she stands up and left, nobody could see her like that, specially Veronica.

Everything happened so fast, she didn’t even know what she actually did wrong, she just knows that somehow, she mange to pissed Heather off, and she didn’t even have time to apologize, and now she left, it still seems weird, what could have she possible say that made Heather want to leave.

“What’s her damage?” Duke was the first to talk, clearly not caring at all

“I don’t really know she was fine a second ago, maybe I should go check on her”

Veronica was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

“No, it’s okay, its better if I go” Mac flashed her signature sweet smile and left.

Veronica couldn't stop thinking about what Mac had just said, what did she mean when she said that it was better if she went?, why couldn't Veronica go instead?, why was Heather mad at her? what did she even do to make her mad?, Mac definitely knew something that Veronica didn’t and she was determined to find out what it was. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even noticed when duke started talking to her.

“God Veronica are you even listening to me, what's your problem? Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?”

“Fuck off Duke” normally Veronica would just ignore the annoying girl in green, but today she was not in the mood for Duke to treat her like shit, so after that, she stood up and left.

* * *

The walk back home was awful, they were supposed to hang out and from a second to other Heather left her own house to go god knows where and she didn’t want Veronica to go with her, and that hurt her.

The rest of the day was even worse, there was no sign of Chandler or McNamara, she tried texting them both but got no reply, she was getting worried by the second and also jealous that McNamara got to spend so much time with Heather. Finally, the bell on her phone rang, Mac finally answered, but gave her almost no information, at least she told them that they are okay, and that they just went for a walk and now Heather was back home alone, but Veronica still didn’t know what they talk about, she didn’t want to ask Mac about it, she had to talk to Heather to find out.

Veronica was sitting on her bed alone questioning if she should go to Heather's house to talk to her, or just wait for the next day, she really wanted to see Heather but maybe she didn’t want to see Veronica, she didn’t even reply to her texts, she considered calling but maybe she should give her some space, also probably she wouldn’t even pick up.

Between all that debate with herself, she didn’t even realize when she ended up at Heather’s window. Veronica had to climb the big old tree that was right outside Heather's window, since Heather's parents had arrived that same day, and if she woke them up Veronica could be considered a dead girl.

When she finally got to the top of the tree, she peeked throw the window, she could barely see anything due to the fact that the lights were off, but she could distinguish Heathers figure on the bed. Veronica really didn’t plan this well, the window was locked and in the attempt of trying to open it, Veronica almost fell off the tree, if Heather didn’t kill her right now, maybe falling from this tree would. Only thinking about trying not to die, failing the moment her foot slipped off the tree.

“Fuck” she said, maybe a little too loud because it made Heather move and look through the window, they made eye contact and at first Heather looked surprised, and then she looked pissed, like really, really pissed, okay so Veronica was definitely going to die, maybe coming here wasn't a great idea, Heather looked like she wanted to kill her, and Veronica swears that she felt like she was actually going to die in the hands of the demon queen. She was scared to the point she wanted to throw up. Heather went to open the window.

“Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, what the fuck are you doing here Sawyer?”

Veronica really didn't know what to answer, because she didn't even know why she was there either.

“Are you deaf? I'll repeat it, why the fuck are you here?”, Heather looked angry as fuck. Taping her foot on the carpet.

“Well…I’m..I was worried when you left and I wanted to know how you were, I’m sorry maybe I shouldn't have come, but I don't know, I just ended up outside your window without even noticing and..”

“Oh my god Veronica just shut the fuck up and get in, you are so fucking clumsy that you'll probably fall and break your neck if you keep being outside my window, and I don't want your blood all over my garden”

“Thanks, I guess” replied Veronica awkwardly, she didn't know if Heather was being nice with her or just a bitch, but then again, that was basically their relationship.

“Now, answer me!” Heather was still mad.

“Uh?” Veronica asked a little bit confused. It was like for a moment she forgot where she was, the only thing she could see was Heather.

“Why the fuck are you here Sawyer, are you retarded or something?” Veronica taking a moment to look at Heather's face she could clearly see that the younger girl had been crying.

“uumm I just…I was worried, you were good one second and then the other you weren't, and maybe it’s something that I did, and if that's the case I'm really sorry” Veronica was really upset with the whole situation, her heart breaks every time she sees the woman she loves hurting.

“it's nothing, I’m fine” Heather answered with a serious face, any person would believe her, but Veronica wasn't any person, she knew Heather really well, enough to know whenever Heather was lying.

“We both know that’s bullshit, come on Heather, I know you, I know you are lying, and I can tell you have been crying, you can trust me, just please tell me, maybe I can help” when those words came out of Veronica’s mouth Heather couldn’t stop herself and she started crying again. Veronica shocked by the situation, she was still quick to wrap her arms around the shorter girl, she has never seen her this vulnerable.

**Note to self: the demon queen has feelings**

At first Heather tensed with the other girl touch, she was not used to people hugging her, she wasn’t used to physical contact at all, well except every time a guy used her for sex, the only person she remembers that has genuinely hugged her is Heather McNamara, but that’s because she hugs everyone, but this was Veronica. She finally relaxed in her embrace.

“it’s stupid really, don’t worry about it” but Veronica couldn't let it go, not when she knows that Heather was not okay.

“Please tell me heather, I really care about you and if it's bothering you so much it can't be nothing, I just want to help you” Veronica just wanted to tell her how much she loves her and that's why she cares so much, she wanted to kiss her worries away, but Heather would probably kick her out.

“Jesus Veronica you make this even harder, you are so annoying, why do you have to care so much all the time” what did Heather mean, why was Veronica making it harder? Veronica couldn’t keep thinking because before she even had time to process it, Heather was kissing her, THE Heather Chandler, was kissing her, a former nerd. When Veronica thoughts finally caught up with what was happening right now, she immediately started kissing back and could feel Heather relax. God Heather's lips were soft, she didn’t have much to compare her with, but Veronica was a 100% sure that Heather was the best kisser in the world.

After a few seconds Heather pushed Veronica away.

“Heather what why?” Veronica has never been more confused in her entire life

“Oh my god Veronica you are so naive, I love you okay? I have loved you since before you joined us. Fuck I wanted you to join us because I’m so in love with you” Veronica was speechless, how could she get so lucky, she didn't know what to say, and there’s when she realized that Heather was still talking.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I’m used to having my heart broken” Veronica was taken aback by the vulnerability in Heather’s voice, she didn’t know what to answer, so instead she opted for kissing her again, this time it was sweeter, full of emotions.

“I love you too heather” this was so good, Heather admitted that she loves her, and Veronica finally told her that she loves her too. But wait a minute, this really feels too god to be true, to goo-

And that’s when Veronica woke up, it was dark, she was in her room, she never actually got to Heather’s house, she coward and decided that taking a nap was a better choice.

God that dream felt so fucking real, Veronica couldn’t help but feel sad, wishing that the dream was real, but it wasn’t, Heather is never going to love her, and Veronica just had to learn how to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again xd
> 
> i know i just uploaded but i felt like uploading again.  
> remember that english is not my first language and im just trying my best, im really sorry.
> 
> anyways, have a great night :)


	3. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica really wanted to make her dream a reality, and maybe even better?

****

Veronica got out of bed and went to the bathroom, so she could splash some water on her face, hell she looked awful. The dream felt so real. She wanted it to be real.

Why can't Heather love her? What's wrong with her? Why can't she be worth it? Why can't-, Veronica stopped herself from keep feeling sorry for herself, she is not going to get anything out of that, she just needed to do something, and she needed to do it now, she needs to get this out of her system, she needs to go to Heather’s house, and confess her love, what could possibly go wrong right?

Veronica put her shoes back on, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, and went to get her bike so she could get there faster.

She got to Heather’s house in record time, but now she was sweating, maybe she should have walked, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She looked up to find Heather's window, once she found it, she decided to go with the same thing she did on her dream, so she climbed the tree next to her window until she reached the top, thankfully her foot didn't slip like in her dream. When she looked through the window, she could clearly see that Heather was laying on her bed, probably waking up from a nap. God she is so beautiful, how could anyone be so perfect, she could stare at her for forever. But the moment Heather turned around and saw her outside her window the staring moment was over. She didn’t look as mad as she did in her dream, but she was clearly not happy to see Veronica.

“Veronica what the actual fuck? Are you a fucking creep like that disgusting boyfriend of yours?” Well scratch that, she is definitely angrier.

“Veronica fucking answer” Veronica didn’t even listen to Heather, she just entered the room.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Veronica took a deep breath, here goes nothing, ready to be killed or kissed, she was hoping for the second one.

“I came to tell you something” Heather was losing her patience.

“Well then tell me, I don't have all night” Heather was tapping her foot on the carpet with her hands on her hip, just like in her dream. Veronica couldn't stop but think that that was the cutest thing she has ever seen.

“I love you Heather, I'm in love with you” Veronica said looking directly at Heathers eyes, that widened at the confession and then changed, she couldn’t read Heather's face, she didn’t know what she was thinking, or what she was going to do. Veronica didn't really know what to do next, she thought Heather would have killed her by now.

Maybe it was a mistake, was it too late to take it back?

“Heather i-“

“Shut up, what the fuck Veronica, what makes you think that I'm a dyke like you” maybe Heather wasn’t in love with her?

“First of all, don’t use that word, second I'm not gay, I'm bisexual”

“Fine, but I'm not gay” Wait, Veronica always knew when Heather was lying

“Okay, if you say so” She didn’t know what got into her but being almost sure that Heather did actually like her gave her the confidence to take a step towards Heather.

“What the fuck are you doing”

You could cut the tension with a knife

“Oh nothing” another step

“Veronica I told you. I-“

“yeah yeah, you are not gay, I know” another step

“Veronica stop getting closer” another step

“Is not like you are backing off” now they were just a few inches apart, their noses almost brushing

“Veronica” Heather was frozen, she couldn't process what was happening, she didn't know this side of Veronica.

“Mmm yes Heather?” at this point their lips were almost brushing

"What are you doing?” This time Heather was the nervous one.

“I'm going to kiss you”

“Wha-“

And their lips finally smash into each other, Heather letting out a sigh. Veronica’s hands made her way to Heather's hair tangling her fingers in her blonde curls. Heather wanted to say something, but she could barely breath, feeling hotter by the second. Finally, she stopped the kiss.

Veronica was confused as why Heather pulled away, maybe Veronica was wrong, maybe Heather didn’t like her and now she was going to kill her, or at least that’s what she thought, but she was wrong.

“What's wrong?”

“I- mm this is not easy for me”

“I know it’s okay, I'm sorry I kissed you, I promise it won’t happen again.” Veronica was ready to leave

“Wait no”

“What?”

“What I'm trying to say is that this is not easy because I never thought that someone could actually love me, for everyone I'm just a toy or a bitch. I'm not used to someone actually caring about me, well apart from Heather McNamara”

Oh so that’s why Heather stopped veronica when she wanted to go after Heather, now everything makes sense.

“Well get used to it, because I love you and I care a shit ton about you” Heather smiled at this comment

“I love you too Veronica” Heather said, finally kissing Veronica again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> i don't really like angst and sad stuff, so yeah.
> 
> The next one is just going to be some smut, i didn't want to post everything in one chapter in case someone doesn't like that kind of stuff. so if you don't like that kind of stuff, just skip the next chapter.
> 
> have a nice night :)


	4. Better part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get A LOT better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit heated

Being all caught up with adrenaline and trying to not get murdered, Veronica didn't notice that Heather was only wearing her signature thin robe, which was open, so she could see the red lingerie that Heather was wearing.

“Fuck you are a hot” Heather gave Veronica a smug smile.

Heather's eyes were filled with lust, she could see how she was undressing her with her eyes, this made her even more turn on, if that was even possible.

“Tell me something I don’t already know” Heather thought she was being so smart, but Veronica was about to prove her wrong.

“Well at the end of tonight you are going to be the one begging and screaming my name”

That caught Heather off guard, since when Veronica knew how to dirty talk. She almost moaned at the thought of Veronica fucking her, but she had to show her that she was the one in charge.

“Oh yeah, I think you got it wrong darling, it’s going to be you begging for me to let you finish”

Veronica didn’t even bother to answer, she was about to prove Heather Chandler who was going to be the top in their relationship. She kissed Heather again with more passion this time, making Heather gasp, Veronica took the opportunity to add her tongue to the kiss, her hands making her way to get rid of Heather's robe, leaving her in only her red underwear, she started making her way down to Heather's neck kissing it gently until she reach her pulse point and started sucking on it, which won her a moan from Heather, a combination of pain and pleasure, Veronica then just licked the part she just sucked to sooth her skin.

Veronica gently pushed Heather on the bed landing on top of her. Heather felt like her skin was on fire, not caring about the fact that Veronica was on top of her. Veronica continued kissing Heather's neck until she reached Heather's bra, before doing anything else she looked at Heather asking her for permission, she didn’t want to do something Heather didn’t want to. Heather nodded really fast just wanting Veronica to keep touching her. Veronica took off Heather's bra, letting her breasts free, god Heather was really beautiful. She wasted no time kissing Heather's body until she stopped kissing and started sucking. Heather arched her back off the bed, wanting more.

“Jesus Christ Veronica”

Veronica let out a little laugh, that made Heather snapped out of it and turned them around.

“Heather wh-“

Heather just pressed her lips against Veronica’s.

“I told you I'm going to be the one on top”

“Bu-“

“Shh Ronnie or I might take longer to give you what you want”

Veronica just gulped, all confidence disappearing.

“Well I just realized that I have almost no clothe on, and you...” Heather paused to kiss Veronica, “Have too much” with this comment Heather went and kiss Veronica, the Kiss getting more and more heated by the second, Veronica couldn’t help but moan when Heather bit her lip and started undressing her until she was only in her underwear, Heather started tracing kisses from Veronica’s neck to her breast and then to her stomach.

She felt like her skin was burning

“God Heather please” Veronica was desperate she felt like her whole body was on fire.

“You are begging so fast dear, I haven’t even started yet”

“I know, I don’t care, just, please”

“Easy Ronnie I want to make this your best experience, something that asshole could never give you” Veronica was right, Heather was indeed jealous, she couldn't help but find this cute.

Suddenly Veronica remembered that she had to tell the truth before anything happens, Heather didn't know that Veronica was lying when she said that sex stuff about JD, she never had sex with him, even if he tried to pressured her into doing it, Veronica could never bring herself to do it, she found that even the thought of it was repulsing, she just said that before to make Heather jealous, and well it clearly worked, but she just said it because she never thought that she was going to have to tell Heather the truth, but now that all of this was actually happening, she felt like she had the need to tell her.

“Heather stop” Heather couldn’t hear Veronica over all the kissing.

“Heather please stop” this time Heather heard her, and she immediately stopped, and then looked at Veronica with worried eyes, she has never seen Heather look so concerned.

“What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No no Heather everything is fine, everything is more than fine...it’s just...mmm...I have to tell you something kind of important” she had Heather's full attention

“I kind of lie to you” Heather looked mad, she probably was thinking the worse of the scenarios. And now Veronica was regretting even bringing it up, she forgot to think about the fact that Heather would probably get really mad, I mean it’s not like she did something terrible, but she still lied to her.

“What the hell, Veronica if you lied to me about the whole “I love you” thing just to use me like the other people, or get a kind of revenge out of this, I swear to god I'm gonn-“Heather didn't have the chance to finish that sentence because Veronica captured her lips in a sweet kiss

“No Heather no, I would never do that to you, I really do love, you don't have to worry about that” Veronica gave heather a reassuring smile, and heather reciprocated, clearly relieved that Veronica wasn’t like everybody else.

“So, what is it then?” Heather looked concerned again

“It's just that... remember when I said that thing about having sex with JD?”

Heather couldn't help but gag at just the thought of Veronica being with someone that wasn't her, it made her feel jealous, it made her actually want to kill that dude in the trench coat. She really didn't want to hear any more if it meant listening about one of Veronicas sexual adventures with that creep, but it seemed important what she had to say so she has to bear with it.

“Well I kind of lied about having sex with him, I just didn't want you to get suspicious that I actually had a big crush on you, so I said that, and also maybe, just maybe I was trying to make you a little bit jealous”

Oh, Heather was relieved, that psycho kid hasn’t touch Veronica and Heather felt great about it, she also thought it was cute that Veronica went through all that trouble just to make her a little jealous, which actually kind of worked, but that was not really the point. But if Veronica never had sex with JD then...

“Wait, Veronica, are you telling me that you are a virgin?”

Veronica blushed at the statement, maybe she shouldn't have told Heather that she has never had sex, maybe Heather wouldn’t want to be with veronica now that she knew that she was unexperienced, Heather was the queen after all, well known for being a pro at all this stuff.

“Yeah...” Veronica kind of whisper that last word, a little be too conscious about the whole situation, and suddenly all the confident she had was gone. She looked away, she couldn't meet Heather’s eyes, she could feel her cheeks heating up, but then a hand grabbed her chin, and made her look up.

“Hey, Ronnie, look at me” Veronica did what she was told

“You should have told me sooner, but I'm glad you did before we had sex. Also, I have to admit that it did work, I was a little bit jealous, and I'm really happy that you didn't lose your virginity to that asshole”

Veronica couldn't help but smile at this, her confidence coming back

“Mmm just a little bit jealous?” Veronica was clearly teasing Heather, and she was proud about it

At this Veronica won a glare that was filled with fire and lust.

“Okay, fine, a lot, happy?”

“Very”

She rolled her eyes at the girl in blue that was in front of her.

Heather didn't really know when she fell so deeply in love with her, it all began with a simple crush, but Heather pushed that thought to the back of her head at the time, she was a kid after all, and she didn't quite understand why she was having feeling towards a girl. Then the feeling came, and she finally understood her feelings and that it was not always love between a man and a woman, but again she tried to erase the thought, she had a reputation to build and keep, and she couldn't be seen with one of the nerd kids. But at one point she fell helplessly in love with her, when she joined them, and they gave her the new outfit, she swears she has never seen anyone be this beautiful, because oh god she was beautiful.

“But hey, in all seriousness, I'm really glad you told me, I don't want your first time to be just a casual fuck”

Veronica smiled again, the fact that Heather Chandler actually cared about her made her heart melt.

“You are so beautiful Veronica” Veronica blushed at this comment.

“Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to say all this cute mushy stuff”

“Oh, okay then, so I'm going to do what I'm the best at” Heather smirked and immediately planted a kiss on Veronica’s lips, this time the kiss was very heated, full of passion, and also full of love. Veronica couldn't help but moan when Heather bit her lips a little too hard.

Heather removed Veronica’s bra and started kissing her breasts, when suddenly she put a nipple in her mouth and started sucking and lightly biting. Veronica gasped and then moaned Heather’s name. Veronica needed more, and Heather knew it. Slowly Heather started kissing Veronica down her body until she reached her panties, when she realized that they were soaking wet she let out a laugh, but can you blame her, Heather was so fucking hot, and she kept teasing Veronica not giving her the attention she needed. Then finally after what it felt like a hundred hours, Heather removed Veronica’s panties painfully slow with her mouth. Veronica seriously felt like she could come undone with just the sight of Heather between her legs.

“Heather you are going to be the death of me, please touch me” and that’s exactly what heather proceeded to do, she licked the older girl from bottom to top, and a loud moan escaped her mouth, she swears to god she thought she was going to pass out of the pleasure she was feeling right now. Heather continued licking her out and then the moved to suck veronicas clit making the girl closer to her climax. At this point Veronica was grinding against Heather's face.

“Desperate much Ronnie?” Heather asked stopping everything she was doing down there, which made Veronica frown, she really didn't want her to stop, everything was feeling so good.

“Heather stop fucking teasing I ne..aaahh fuck” Veronica was interrupted by Heather sucking her clit again,, which resulted in Veronica being incapable of making any sense.

Heather kept sucking and biting on Veronica’s clit she felt Veronica being close, so she didn’t waste any time to insert one finger to begin with, Veronica was a virgin after all, and Heather didn't want to hurt her, when she felt veronica being capable of taking one more finger, Heather inserted a second finger into veronica, pumping in and out. At this point the sounds that veronica was making were unhuman. She felt her whole world spinning.

“Fuck…fuck…FUCK heather don’t stop please, I’m so fucking close” Heather decided to try for a third finger, but first looked at veronica for approval, and when she saw her nod so fast she added a third finger and picked up her pace, and that was all it took for Veronica to come, and hard.

“Fuck Heather!!” Veronica screamed one more time. She never thought sex could be so good, she was still shaking from her orgasm, Heather was indeed a queen.

“That’s what I want you to do next” Heather winked at Veronica

“No problema” Veronica didn't waste any time and went directly to eat Heather’s pussy like there was no tomorrow, god she was so wet and the smelled was so intoxicating, Veronica might have just found her new favorite drug.

“Aaw Heather, is this all for me? do I really make you this horny?”

“Shut up, Sawyer and stop teasing”

Heather moaned when Veronica finally entered her with her tongue.

“Fuck Veronica, are you sure it's your first time?” Heather was genuinely impressed, if Veronica was this good being just a virgin, she couldn't even imagine what would happen when she actually has more practice.

Veronica started licking Heather’s clit slowly knowing that it was going to annoy the blonde, but it was her way of payback for all the teasing she did before, and also, she wanted to savor every second of this.

“Veronica you better fuck me right now or I’ll ru….GOD VERONICA!!” Heather let out moan that sounded more like a scream of pleasure, as Veronica enter her with two fingers without any warning, and it was music to her ears.

“Shh you don’t want to wake up your parents now, do you?” Veronica had a smug smile on her face.

“Aahh...fu..fuck you” Heather could barely talk, she felt like her head was going to explode

“Later” said Veronica winking, Heather had created a monster, if she hadn’t told her she was a virgin she would have thought that she had a lot of experience, because Veronica was a god at this, way better than all the guys she has ever been with.

“I really fucking hate you” Heather said while she moaned Veronica’s name

“Really? So why are you moaning my name so loud?”

“Fuck Veronica stop teasing please, I need you”

“Okay then” said Veronica burying her face between Heather’s legs once again and pumping her fingers in and out of the younger girl extremely fast hitting the right spot while sucking on her clit, she could feel that Heather was close by the way her walls were clinging onto her fingers

“Cum for me baby”

And that’s all it took for Heather to scream Veronica’s name one last time. Veronica kept pumping her fingers in and out of heather and adding a third one, making her cum for the second time, this time screaming even louder, if Heather's parents weren’t awake before, they were probably awake now, but they didn’t care, Heather just had the two most mind blowing orgasms in her entire life, none of the sex she had before could compare to this, the others were just casual hook ups, but Veronica, everything was real, she actually took the time to make Heather feel good, a thing that no one has ever done before.

Veronica crawled her way back to Heather and sucked her finger making Heather watch and then proceed to kiss her lips, so she could taste herself.

“Mmmm that was really good for being your first time”

“Just good?” Veronica was pouting her lips

“It was amazing darling”

Veronica smiled and then yawned

“I’m sleepy”

“God Veronica you can be such a child sometimes”

But Heather got close to Veronica and cuddled with her

* * *

The next morning the two girls woke up naked on Heather's bed, bodies warm thanks to the company of the other. Veronica was the first one to wake up, the first thing she saw was Heather's beautiful face, she looked so peaceful.

“You are staring again”

Heather didn’t have to open her eyes to know that the other girl was staring at her with her.

“Yeah I am” Veronica smiled, this time admitting what she was doing.

“Want to make out a little?”

“Oh Veronica you are such a romantic”

“Shut up, you loooooove me” Heather just rolled her eyes.

Veronica shut her up with a passionate kiss, growing more intense by the second, making Veronica feel like last night again.

“God Veronica, horny much?”

“As if you don’t want it”

Again, Veronica slammed her lips against Heather's, earning a moan from the blonde, Veronica took the chance to be on top of heather.

“Veronica wh-at”

Veronicas knee applied pressure just where Heather needed it the most

“I’ve created a monster”

“Yes, yes you have” and with that Veronica entered heather with two fingers, at a pace that was enjoyable for girl underneath her, but not enough.

* * *

Heather climaxed louder than last night, not being able to cover her mouth in time, but Veronica enjoyed hearing her name so loud and coming from the lips of the queen. Then she heard another scream, and it wasn’t Heather, well it was Heather but not her Heather, she turned around to see Heather Mcnamara at the door looking in horror.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD... MY EYES...MY POOR EYES..HELP” she said running downstairs.

Heather put her robe back on, what a shame veronica thought, and lend one to Veronica, they headed downstairs, but first Heather gave Veronica one more passionate Kiss.

When they got downstairs McNamara was washing her face with cold water.

“That didn’t happen that didn’t happen” she kept repeating to herself like a mantra while she kept splashing her eyes with water.

“Oh, grow up Heather, is not a big deal” Heather said rolling her eyes. Veronica knew she was just saying that to shut up McNamara, but she couldn’t help but wonder that maybe everything that just happened didn’t mean anything to Heather. What if she was just playing with her so she can use this against her in the future, or maybe she just wanted her to be another one of her toys, so she could have someone to fuck now and then. Her face immediately dropped but she couldn’t allow her sadness to show specially in front of Heather, so she quickly forced a smile, maybe she’ll ask Heather later.

“I came here to be a good friend, because I was worried about you, and now I saw that, and I feel like drinking a full cup of drain cleaner”

“Stop being so dramatic, and also, I'm more than fine, so it's okay, thank you for coming though I appreciated it”

“yeah it's okay, don't mention it, really, don't ever mention it”

They stood there in an awkward silence not knowing what to say next.

“Sooo I think I'm going to leave now, and I'm probably not going to talk to you two in a week, bye”

They didn't even get the chance to reply since Mac practically run out of the door.

“Poor Mac”

“Don’t worry about her, seeing me naked is probably the best thing that has ever happen to her”

Heather always with her big ego.

“You want to go to bed and sleep a little bit more, I'm tired”

“Veronica you literally just woke up 30 minutes ago”

“I know but I'm tireeed”

Veronica was pouting her lips, and how could Heather say no to that.

“Okay fine”

“Yay!” Veronica ran upstairs, and Heather rolled her eyes following the older girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)
> 
> feel free to leave any comments.  
> i have a lot planned for this fic
> 
> have a great day!


	5. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica always has a lot going through her head

The next day was going to be really difficult, Veronica didn't know what she was going to do to stop herself from kissing heather or touch her after all of this, school was going to be hell on Monday. Veronica blamed Heather, why did she had to be so damn attractive, all she wanted to do was tell everyone that Heather was hers, but she knew that even if Heather loved her back she would totally kill her if she kissed her in public. She wondered if Heather was going to have the same problem. The hardest part was going to be trying to hide all the hickeys, she was covered in them, from the neck to her stomach and also her thighs, Jesus Heather was hungry last night, and obviously knew what she was doing. Veronica wasn’t bad herself, hearing the younger girl scream her name, made Veronica feel proud. Looking next to her at a very asleep Heather, Veronica couldn’t help but wonder how did she get so lucky, how did she manage for Heather to fall in love with her, she was just a nobody and Heather was a queen.

After a few moments Heather started to stir, and then turned around to find Veronica looking at her with her loving brown eyes.

“Do you normally stare at people or what?” Heather rubbed her eyes a few times trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

“Nah, just you”

Even though Heather acted annoyed every time she caught Veronica staring at her, she had to admit she actually like the other girl’s eyes on her, it made her feel loved.

“Dork”

Veronica just smiled. But that smile faded when the same thought from before returned to her

“Heather?”

“Mmhhmmm?”

Heather didn't even bother to open her eyes, she didn't remember the last time she felt so at peace. Sadly, that didn't last very long

“What are we going to do on Monday?”

Ah right, the question Heather was trying to avoid

“What do you mean?”

“I mean about us”

Now Heather had her eyes open, looking directly to Veronica’s eyes

“Once we are in school, we are nothing, and I really want to make that clear, I don’t want to catch you staring at me or undressing me with your eyes, and of course no touching or kissing. Understood?”

The sweet tone in Heather's voice was gone, and it was replaced by the same bitchy tone she gave everyone at school, including the teachers.

“Mmm, okay sure, no problem”

Veronica felt like crying, but she couldn't, she couldn't let Heather see her crying, she would think that she was weak. She understood that Heather wanted to maintain her popularity, what really hurt was the way she talked to her, there were no feelings in her voice, it made her feel like Heather didn't love her at all. Maybe Veronica was being stupid, what did she really expect.

“No, Veronica, look at me” Heather grabbed Veronica’s face

“I'm being serious, understood?”

“Understood.”

Veronica didn't dare to say another world, she was feeling scared, and sad, she has only seen Heather’s face like this once in a while, and it scared her every single time. It made her feel small, like a defenseless child. She decided to just drop the subject and enjoy her cuddling time with Heather. 

* * *

Then the feared day arrived, it was Monday in Westerburg high school, and like always the three Heathers and Veronica were walking down the halls like they owned the whole school, and to be fair, they did own the whole school. It was a normal day for the Heathers, but it definitely wasn’t a normal day for Veronica, ever since everything happened, she couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation they had, well not really a conversation, just Heather telling her what to do and not do, like always.

“Veronica walk faster!” Heather was yelling at her once again, Heather did this hiding the relationship really good, because even Veronica believed that Heather didn't love her.

“Sorry Heather”

Without even turning around Heather yelled again.

“What did I tell you?”

Veronica completely forgot that Heather didn't like Veronica saying sorry because it reminded her of Duke. The other two Heathers were just looking at them with confuse faces, they didn't know what Veronica did to piss Heather off, because they didn't hear the conversation, they had that day in Heather's car.

Veronica just decided to keep her mouth shut the rest of the way to her math class that luckily, she didn't share with any of the Heathers, she needed some time alone to think, and she was already getting straight A’s in math, so she didn't have to really pay attention.

The first Heather to go another way was Duke that had literature class, then it was McNamara, she had cheer practice, so now it was just Heather Chandler and Veronica alone walking.  
They were in an awkward silence, until Veronica bumped into someone.

“Oh, I'm sorry”

The moment she looked up, she recognized the black trench coat and those combat boots, it was JD.

“It's okay”

Veronica wanted to keep walking, she didn't feel like talking with anyone, plus Heather was just a few steps ahead and she was going to turn around soon, and if she saw Veronica with JD, there would be hell to pay later.

“Umm sorry I have to go” or that was her plan, but JD stopped her.

“Wait, can we talk? You’ve been ignoring all my calls and texts, I want to know what's wrong?”

Veronica felt scared, Heather was going to kill her soon if she didn't keep walking, but in the other hand JD also scared her.

Finally, she decided to stay one more second to talk to JD, because she remembered that she never told JD that they were over.

“I can't really talk now, but let’s meet after school at the typical 7/11”

JD looked almost exited, Veronica felt bad for him until he opened his mouth again.

“That bitch giving you trouble again?” JD Snorted.

Veronica hated every time JD talked bad about Heather, I mean, yeah Heather is a bitch sometimes, but still.

“Can you stop talking about her like that, you know she is my friend”

JD just rolled his eyes.

“Okay fine see you later then” He tried to kiss Veronica, but she pulled away.

JD was about to speak again, until Heather finally realized that Veronica wasn’t behind her so she went back to look for her.

She didn't like what she saw at all, Veronica was speaking to that creep again. When she saw Jesse James trying to kiss Veronica, she couldn’t control her anger anymore. She walked towards them, fume coming out of her ears and fire in her eyes.

“Veronica is this asshole giving you any trouble?” Heather was burning JD with her eyes

“I was just talking to my girlfriend, chill your majesty”

Upon hearing the word “girlfriend” out of JD’s mouth Veronica knew she had to take Heather out of there or she was going to murder JD right there.

Heather was about to scream something, but Veronica beat her to it.

“Sorry JD we are late for class, so we have to go now” they started walking, Veronica almost running, fearing that JD might say another thing that would made Heather turn around.

The rest of the walk was even more awkward than before. Finally, the moment where they were supposed to part ways was approaching, but Heather had other plans. Veronica was being dragged to the nearest girl’s bathroom, making everyone leave upon their arrival.

Making sure to lock the door behind them Heather spoke.

“What the hell was that Veronica!” Heather was practically spitting fire.

“I-It’s not what you think”

“And what the fuck do you believe I'm thinking” Veronica was fucked, and not in the good way.

“I never broke up with JD” Heather's face was even redder than before, “and before you continue yelling at me, the only reason I didn't do it, it's because I’ve been with you for the past few days, and I haven’t been answering his calls or texts”

“Good, you don’t have to talk to him, I forbid you of even breathing the same air as him”

Even though Veronica wanted to agree with Heather, so they could finish their conversations, she knew they had more to talk about.

“Heather, I know you hate him, but I have to talk to him, I'm meeting him at the 7/11 after school so I can properly break up with him”

Heather was not amused by Veronica.

“Like hell you are, there’s no way I'm letting you hang out with that psycho”

Veronica sighed

“Heather you know I don’t want to do it, but I have to”

Heather decided that she was not going to win that argument.

“Fine, but I'm going to pick you up, I don’t want you riding back home in that motorcycle, he could easily kill you in that thing, and I don’t want that” that was the nicest thing Heather had said since they entered the school.

“Okay, I won't argue with that, I don’t feel like walking back home either, so thanks”

Veronica was getting ready to get out of the bathroom and go to class, they were already 30 minutes late, but Heather stopped her.

“Veronica?”

She turned around

“Yes Heather?”

Now they were looking at each other’s eyes.

“I'm glad you are breaking up with that psycho”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

Heather got closer to Veronica, they were close enough to kiss.

“Yeah, because you can't be his girlfriend if you are dating me”

Veronica smiled, she wasn’t sure what they were until now.

“So, is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?”

Veronica’s smile just kept getting bigger

“Yes”

Veronica closed the space between them and kissed Heather.

“I guess that’s a yes from you”

“I would love to be your girlfriend”

Heather rolled her eyes kissing at her now girlfriend.

They got out of the bathroom and finally made their way to their respective classes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Hope you like this one, feel free to comment
> 
> Have a great day


	6. Bathroom Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some "sexy times" between these two

When Monday, and then Tuesday, and now Wednesday came and it was nothing like Veronica expected, it seems like Heather was the one that couldn't keep her hands-off Veronica, she didn't even understand how they have ended up in the bathroom four time this week and it was only Wednesday. Only that it wasn’t for just a simple make out session.

Veronica was excited for her next class, not only because she liked the subject, but because she shared that class with Heather, so it meant she was going to see her girlfriend really soon. When she finally got to the classroom, she noticed that Heather hadn’t arrived yet, but that was normal for the girl, always wanting to be “fashionable late” as she would say. When the blonde girl finally arrived Veronica’s whole world stop, Heather was looking extra hot today and she realized it was because she decided to wear and extra short skirt. When they locked eyes, Heather shot a smirked to Veronica. What a bitch, she was not letting her win this one.

God damn it Veronica, she caught herself staring at Heather and undressing her in her head, and this didn't help Veronica paying attention in class, it didn't really matter though because it was literature class, and Veronica was on top of her class, but right now she would rather be on top of something else, or someone else if she was being correct. Don't get her wrong, Veronica really tried to pay attention, she loved this class, it was the only one where she could get good grades doing something she actually liked, but Heather decided to wear an extra short skirt today and it was driving Veronica crazy, she wanted to go sit next to her and kiss her right there and then, but she couldn't, unless she wanted to get murder by Heather. She could feel herself getting wet remembering this past four days, she was so frustrated, she knew Heather did this on propose.

Veronica’s trail of thoughts were interrupted by Heather who was now talking to her, she didn't even realize when she sat next to her.

“Earth to Veronica, what's your damage?”

“Huh mmm nothing” Veronica tried her best to get her shit together.

“Jesus Veronica, you really don't know how to lie do you? I could totally feel you staring at me you perv” Heather had spent half of the class feeling Veronica’s eyes on her, and that’s exactly what she wanted to achieve, but of course she had to tease Veronica a little more, so that’s why she went and sat next to the older girl.

“I'm sorry”

“Yeah, you better stop that, or someone could notice”

“I'm sorry I just can't stop thinking about this weekend, and you know you are killing me with that skirt, it just makes me want to eat you right here right now”

Heather’s breath got caught up in her throat, not expecting Veronica to say that. She had to admit that that really turned her on, and that only made her more pissed.

“Veronica you really need to stop, this is the last time I'm telling you this”

Heather was saying one thing, but Veronica could tell that she was making her horny so of course she didn't stop.

“I don't really think you want me to stop”

Veronica whispered in Heathers ear while her hand was getting higher and higher

“Bathroom, now!”

Veronicas didn't hessite to obey, not like she actually had a chance though, heather was grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her through the halls to the nearest bathroom.

Once they finally got to their destination, there were three girls gossiping about something that Veronica couldn't care less about, but when they opened the door other and the girls turned to see who entered, they immediately shut up, and got out of the bathroom as fast as they could, it still amazed Veronica how people were so scared of Heather, she was actually a good person once you get to really know her, but now she was actually thankful that the girls ran away. When they left Heather immediately locked the door and wasted no time to pin Veronica to the wall, with this action she got a strangled moan at the sharp pain that registered on her back, Heather took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Veronica’s mouth.

Even though she wanted to just enjoy the whole situation she couldn't help but worry.

“Heather are you sure? We might get caught” Heather sucked at Veronica’s pulse.

“You can’t back down now, you were the one dirty talking”

“Heather I'm serious, you aahh, you are always telling me how we should be careful”

Heather finally looked up to answer

“God Veronica you are such a pillowcase, we have already done this”

“I'm not a pillowcase”

“Sure whatever you say”

Veronica tried to keep protesting but Heather was quick to cover her mouth with her own.

Even though Veronica was loving all of this, the fact that heather used an extremely short skirt just to tease her had to be punished. So, when Heather went back to sucking on Veronica’s pulse, she took the opportunity to flip them over, so it was Heather the one against the wall now.

“Veronica what the he- “

Veronica interrupted her by kissing her roughly, biting her lips, Veronica decided to make this extra fun for her, she pressed her leg on the place heather needed it the most, but it wasn't enough pressure for Heather to actually get relief from that. Still Heather moaned Veronica’s name a little too loud. Veronica was quick to cover her mouth with her hand.

“Shh heather you don't want to get us caught now do you”

For being so worried about getting caught just seconds ago, Veronica’s attitude changed quickly. The smirk on Veronica’s face was something that Heather has only seen a few times before, and a part of her was getting really irritated by it, and the other part just found it really cute and made her want to kiss her even more.

“Veronica please, stop teasing, we don't have too much time”

“Your wish is my command”

Heather rolled her eyes, trust Veronica to be a dork before having sex.

“Veronica I'm being serio-aah”

Veronica started to massage Heather’s clit just the way she liked it, but still not giving her what she wanted.

“God Veronica why are you so slow?”

Heather threw her head back and hit the wall making her moan in pain and in pleasure when Veronica entered her with one finger to begin with.

Veronica took the chance to pick up her pace and add one more finger.

“Mm- veroni..ca…Ronnie please don't stop I'm so clo-“

Veronica completely stopped her movements

“What the fuck? I told you not to stop”

“Well Heather, this is what you get for teasing me”

“I don't know what you're talking abou-aah”

Veronica entered Heather again but now keeping a slow pace.

“I don't like when people lie”

Another finger

“Fuck Veronica please”

“Tell me the truth”

“Fuck okay, I wore an extra short skirt just to tease you, now can you please fuck me”

“With pleasure”

And with that Veronica kneeled on the floor, and put Heather’s leg on her shoulder for support, she knew the younger girl would need it after Veronica is finished with her, then she proceeded to lick and suck Heather’s clit until she came so hard that she made her lips bleed because she had to bit them hard to keep her from screaming Veronica’s name, Heather was normally loud when the two of them were alone, and she always had a very hard time trying to keep herself quiet. Veronica licked Heather clean, she was careful to stand up seeing that clearly the younger girl could not use her legs yet.

“You okay there Heather?”

And there it was, that smirk again

“Shut up”

Veronica went to the mirror and washed her mouth.

They spent more time than planned in the bathroom, they weren’t complaining about it, but the girls were going to get suspicious if they kept going to the bathroom together every day.

“Mmm Heather?”

The girl in red turned around to look at her girlfriend.

“You might want to fix your hair and your lip gloss before we head to the cafeteria”

Heather stopped to look at herself in the mirror and blushed at her reflection, her hair was ruffled up due to being fucked against the wall, and her lip gloss was all messed up thank to all the biting and kissing. She looked like a mess, a very horny mess.

“Fuck, Veronica can you not make me look like hell please”

“I didn't hear you complain 10 minutes ago”

A groan was all Heather managed to get out while she fixed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, i'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> thank you for reading this mediocre story, hope it doesn't suck too much, english is not my first language, i promise i'll try to be better.
> 
> -Have a nice day-


End file.
